Ham Ham Betrayal
by BlackWolf180
Summary: From Gangstergurl: This is my first fic so be brutal! This fic is nearly M but more T. All New couples you would expect!
1. Hams Questions

---- DREAM (start) ---

Hamtaro was walking in the sunflower field when he spotted Pashmina and Sandy sitting in a spot of grass. He watched as they played paddy-cake in the breeze. He saw Pashmina's scarf no longer had the stain of ash from the day before when the Ham-Hams were toasting sunflower seeds. The air was thick with the smell of strawberries when Hamtaro remembered that Hillery used that scented shampoo on Sandy. The smell filled Hamtaro's lungs and the scene mesmerized him and suddenly he woke from a deep slumber with Lora staring at him through the cage wall.

---- DREAM (end) ----

All the Hams were waiting for Hamtaro as Oxnard walked through the door, munching on a seed.

"Where's Hamtaro," Bijou asked him as he was nearly finished.

"I don't know. I didn't walk with him. I though he'd be here already," said Oxnard, looking puzzled.

"Why? What happened?"

"I saw him and Sandy walking this morning just as i was waking up."

"SANDY!" screamed Maxwell, nearing tearing a page from his book.


	2. Ham Answers

"_I saw Hamtaro and Sandy walking this morning just as i was waking up." _

"_SANDY!" screamed Maxwell, nearing tearing a page from his book._

Just then, Sandy walked in followed by Hamtaro and Sandy asked, "Sandy what, Maxie?"

Maxwell glare at her, dropped the book he held and ran past her through the open door. They all looked heart brokenly at the door and Sandy asked, nearly crying,

"What happen to my Maxie!"

Bijou glare at her with vicious eyes and ran after Maxwell.

"Where's everyone going?" asked Hamtaro confused.

"Away from you both," answered Boss, stricken with grief for Bijou's heartache.

"Us! What did we do!" Sandy asked, tears rolling down her face.

Pashmina answered her, resistantly "You hurt Maxwell and Bijou by going off together, knowing Bijou likes you, Hamtaro, and Maxwell loves you, Sandy."

"No! It wasn't like that! You all misunderstand. Hamtaro just needed to talk to a girl," then looked over at Pashmina," who wasn't Bijou's best friend, then i just happen to be on my way to the clubhouse!" With that, Sandy ran out and everyone followed in a stampede. When they all got to the landing, Cappy caught a glimpse of Sandy running into the forest and everyone could see Maxwell and Bijou covered in bright red.

Maxwell shout for Sandy but she never returned that day. Dexter asked in anticipation, "What happened!"

Maxwell was nervous at first and then Bijou told him it was okay and he started,

"Well, it started when Bijou came out. I was sitting on a rock and she sat next to me and told me, ' I'm sorry, Maxwell for what Sandy did,' but I was still a little mad. I looked up at her to say thanks but we ended up...,"he looked at the ground away from the pale hamster faces," k-k-k-kissing and Sandy saw us..." Maxwell started to squeezed his head between he's paws. " I can believe for once I was so stupid..." he whispered to himself.

- - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile . . . _

Sandy ran with her heart shredded to pieces and when she stopped, she startedto cry. A hamster caught hold of the sound Sandy crying

made and ran towards her. When she saw him, her tears stopped and she hugged him. She whispered in his ear,"_ Thanks, Jingle..._"

- - - - - - - -

_Back at the clubhouse. . ._

When everyone told Maxwell and Bijou, Maxwell fell silent and Bijou cried and apologized to Hamtaro. Maxwell bolted from the room and back out the door to find his beloved walking paw-in-paw with Jingle. He ran to her but she gave him the cold shoulder and went down to the clubhouse and apologized to her friend, Bijou. Maxwell came down to still see the two paws still entwined together. Maxwell tapped Jingle's shoulder and whispered," _Come with me._" The two stepped outside in the cold of the fall sun set.

"Don't get too close to Sandy," Maxwell said enraged by Jingle.

"_I flow where I'm needed so don't be conceded_," Jingle spoke in rhyme.

"As long as you_ flow _away from Sandy and quick !"

"_Maxwell I'm not stepping till you start mending, the heart you burnt to ash when you and Bijou clashed_."

"I will as soon as you leave"

"_So you say, but when? Which day?_"

N/A: Well I finished 2 chapters without reviews so PLEASE review !


	3. Two Hams

"_I flow where I'm needed so don't be conceded," Jingle spoke in rhyme._

"_As long as you flow away from Sandy and quick !"_

"_Maxwell I'm not stepping till you start mending, the heart you burnt to ash when you and Bijou clashed."_

"_I will as soon as you leave"_

"_So you say, but when? Which day?"_

Maxwell looked at Jingle with a deadly glare. Jingle turned his back on Maxwell and walked back to clubhouse, leaving Max to sulk in his pit of despair. Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, Hamtaro forgave Bijou and they were still friends, but Sandy was worried for Maxwell even though Jingle was telling her a lovely poem. When Sandy left, Jingle walked her to the drainpipe she used to get to her cage. He pecked her on the cheek and scamped off into the night. When she locked the cage door behind her, Sandy spotted a dark figure lurking in the corner of the cage. She cringed back but soft to see Maxwell's face, but it wasn't Maxwell. He had a devilish look in his eyes, not looking at Sandy, but deeper, past her fur.

**Lemon Warning!**

"Maxwell... What's wrong," said Sandy, looking at him puzzled.

" Sandy I love you but if you love Jingle then I can't ..."he paused to see the sparkle in her eyes," I can't love you..."

She ran to him and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Sandy could fill Maxwell's tongue slide against her teeth and hooked it with hers'.

Sandy was force back and she slipped, pulling Maxwell on top of her. She felt the heat of his body on top of her and he broke the kiss, then started to kiss her neck, making her moan. Suddenly, Sandy felt something hot and stiff slide into her, going deeper and deeper until it made her scream," YES!" several times till another sound was heard. Hillary busted through the door with a man following close behind. Maxwell got startled and scampered back to the drainpipe and Sandy was left to watch Hillary and what seemed to be her new boyfriend. Most people thought Hillary was a slut and most people were right. Hillary was a gymnast, but that's not all she did, but I won't get in to that.

**Lemon Over!**

The next morning, Sandy met Maxwell at the edge of the woods. Without a word, she pecked him on the cheek and headed up in front of her.

At the clubhouse, Hamtaro and Oxnard were already, chatting over sunflower seeds. Snoozer was snoozing as usual and Boss was sleeping in his room. All was peaceful until a scream was heard from the outer door. The group that was inside ran up the stairs, tripping and falling over each other. Pashmina was seen panicked and frustrated, running from side to side." Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! "


	4. A Ham Lost

_All was peaceful until a scream was heard from the outer door. The group that was inside ran up the stairs, tripping and falling over each other. Pashmina was seen panicked and frustrated, running from side to side." Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! " _

( At this time I'd like to thanks all of you who read the story and loved it! )

Ham-Kelly, Ringa ham , Hanariko , and Wolfenheim

Thanks so much!

" Pashmina what's wrong? " asked Hamtaro in a fuss. " I CAN'T FIND PANELOPE !" yelled Pashmina crying.

Up the path, Stan, Dexter and Howdy were seen, running to Pashmina's aide. Howdy and Dexter ran as fast as they could, but Stan beat them to the punch and met Pashmina before the other two caught up.

"What's wrong my little Ham-Princess? " said Stan, flirtatiously.

She grabbed at his fur and started to shack , yelling "PANELOPE IS MISSING!" When she let go, he collapsed in front of Sandy. Sandy shook her head saying, "Smart, Stan ...real smart." Pashmina was still crying as Maxwell patted her on the back.

" Where was she the last time you saw her?" asked Max.

"We...we w-were racing a-and she just d-d-disappeared behind me!" and quickly went back to tears, and by this time Dexter and Howdy were patting her on the back.

" Let's go back and look, " suggested Oxnard.

"I think that's the best plan right now," said Maxwell.

"Let's split into groups, " Hamtaro suggested.

So Hamtaro went to search with Pashmina, Dexter with Howdy, Maxwell with Oxnard, and Stan with Sandy. They all combed the forest and came back at sunset with nothing. Pashmina broke down and cried, even accepting Stan shoulder to cry on.

For the first time, Stan felt disheartened for her and actually comforted her! Everyone was surprised, especially Sandy, watching her Casanova brother being a comfort. Pashmina didn't leave that night and was met by Stan the next morning.

" I'm sorry we couldn't find her yesterday," Stan said with a heavy heart.

" I'm sure she's okay. She's a smart ham. There's no need for you to apologized, Stan," and she gave him a peck a cheek, making him blush.

This made Pashmina laugh and she know she was falling for him and quick!


	5. Ham Half Found

_I'm sorry we couldn't find her yesterday," Stan said with a heavy heart._

" _I'm sure she's okay. She's a smart ham. There's no need for you to apologized, Stan," and she gave him a peck a cheek, making him blush._

_This made Pashmina laugh and she know she was falling for him and quick!_

( At this time I'd like to thank my new reviewer, Tsubaki Munegawa )

( Thanks so Much for the stellar reviews! )

The two sat and chatted, Stan not making a flirt-move towards Pashmina which made Pashmina fill special. When the other Hams arrived, they pared back up in new groups and went back to the forest for Penelope. This time Pashmina went to Ham Rock with Stan, Sandy and Hamtaro went to Shimmer Falls, Maxwell and Howdy went to check the sunflower seed patch, and that left Bijou and Dexter with Boss' Tunnel Mine.

_At Ham Rock . . ._

When Stan and Pashmina got to the ham-shaped rock, it stood as tall as five hamsters with a grayish-silver shimmer. It glistened it the sunshine and the rock was smooth. Stan helped Pashmina up the rocks to the pike.( or in body shape, the tip of the nose ) They gazed around in astonishment and wonder.

" It looks like Penelope's not here. Sorry . . . ," said Stan.

" It's okay. It's a nice view and I'm . . . glad to be here. . . with you," said Pashmina looking lovingly at Stan. She attempted a kiss on the cheek, but he looked in her direction and their lips ended up colliding with each other. It was moment nether would forget, and not one of them broke away.

_At The Falls . . ._

When they arrive to the falls, Hamtaro and Sandy collapsed over each other from racing half way there. Sandy took a paw full of water and cleaned her fur while Hamtaro gazed up at the top of the falls.

"It' beautiful, isn't it," Sandy asked him.

"Ya, but I've seen something even better then this . . .," said Hamtaro gazing at the the shimmer of the waters.

"You mean her right . . .," said Sandy

"Ya . . . she's very special to me," said Hamtaro, imaging his beloved.

_In the field of Sunflowers . . ._

Maxwell and Howdy looked all over the field and found nothing.

"Hey, Max...could I tell you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Something i could never tell anybody else . . ."

" What?"

_In the Tunnels . . ._

As Bijou and Dex searched the tunnels, Bijou fussed with her fur as dirt got into it and Dexter cleaned his glasses vigorously as dust whipped against them. The two hardly paid attention to one another as they weren't the best of friends. When Bijou released her hair from her bow, the ribbon fell into the wind of the cavern and Bijou ran off chasing it. When Dexter noticed her ribbon, he ran to help her. The ribbon was fast, but after a foot into the tunnels they both caught the ribbon on each end. Dexter blushed and gave the ribbon back to her and once again she had two ponytails.

_In the forest . . ._

A song was being play for the little ham that was found by Jingle and was asleep waiting for a friend to find . . .


	6. A Ham Found and A New Spark

_In the forest . . ._

_A song was being play for the little ham that was found by Jingle and was asleep waiting for a friend to find . . . _

When the Hams returns to the clubhouse, they came back with no difference in the Penelope situation, but in different friend and relationships. Hamtaro and Sandy's friendship grew by his trust in her, Bijou thought she had a little crush in Dexter, Stan and Pashmina were thinking of marriage, and Maxwell was shocked by Howdy's secret that was entrusted with him. The Hams sat around, sulking in their pits while the thoughts of Penelope's laugh ran in their heads.

The next morning, Pashmina was sadder then ever. She was so sad, her fur was soaked with tears from the passed hours. Stan hated to see his Pashmina stricken with grief, so he went out searching for her beloveds' best friend. He searched for hours to find her, but Penelope didn't appear. Suddenly, a beautiful sound came to his ears and a rock came into view. After a few more steps, he saw the little Ham on the, asleep and on the top he saw Jingle tuning his guitar.

" _To you I send greetings and for this unsuspected meeting, I say oh well._"

"Hey Jingle," said Stan.

As Jingle packed up his stuff he said, "_ As for Max I hope and pray, tell him I see him another day._"

When he got back with the little ham in his arms, everyone yelled in celebration for her return.

" Oh Stan! Where was she?" asked Pashmina, crying tears of joy.

" In the forest with Jingle," and at that name Maxwell paused from his book to grinned his teeth together.

" I'm just glad to have her back!" said Pashmina.

" Me too!" spoke everyone in union.

" Oh Max. Jingle said he'll be seen you"

Maxwell though his book across the room into the pile and sat there, thinking of there last sun set meeting.

_Back in the forest . . ._

Jingle worked on a new melody as he said, "So _Max, have you fixed the heart that was torn apart._"

The next morning, Penelope arose happy to see her friends. The whole day was filled with everyone playing with Penelope.

As the hams were playing tag, Penelope pushed Bijou hard into Dexter, making them both blush. Sandy and Pashmina each caught a glimpse of this, making them both giggle.

After tag and hide-and-seek were over, the two Ham-girls pulled Bijou back into the clubhouse where the only Ham who was still there slept soundly.

" So what's up with you and Dexter," started Sandy with a sinister grin.

" N-nothing," shuddered Bijou.

" Oh-no and we didn't see you blushing when you got pushed into him," said Pashmina, also with a grin.

" well I thought he w-was t-to close. That's all it was," said bijou, trying not to turn red, again.

"But you gotten closer then that to other boys. Why is dexter so special?" said Sandy

"His Not! His just. . . just a," she couldn't hold the blush back anymore and trying cherry-red, making the other two giggle.

"If you like him it's okay, but you gotta tell," said sandy.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"I – I – I . . . ,"


	7. Two Hams Alone part:1

"_If you like him it's okay, but you gotta tell us," said sandy._

"_Yeah. Do you?"_

"_I – I – I . . . ,"_

Just then, Panda walked through the door. "Hey Bijou, Dex is looking for you." Bijou took the chance and ran outside into the open air. Dexter was already at the entry of the clubhouse, waiting for her. "Hey Dexter, what is it?" asked Bijou, trying to shake off the red from her face. "Well I wanted to talk to you about the other day . . .,"then he turned pink ( or little red )," I was just thinking . . ." he stopped and saw Hamtaro and Boss going passed them into the clubhouse. "was thinking what?" she said, once again raging a war with her blushing face. " I was think that w-we could go out -"

"Like on a d-d-date!"

" NO! NO! Like with Sandy and Maxwell !

"oh . . ."

"Uh . . . yeah," said Dexter, wishing he didn't get that nervous as to lie.

"Well . . um . .sure i guess . . ." said Bijou, half disheartened by his request and half happy he wanted to spend time with her.

That afternoon, Dexter raced to find Max and Sandy and convinced them to go. After setting a time and plan, Dexter stressed his fur out thinking of how it would go.

The next morning, Dexter met Sandy and Maxwell to pick-up Bijou. The three hams climbed up to Bijou's window where Maria was seen, changing into a fancy dress. She grabbed a folder of sheet music and ran out the door in a panic. Bijou opened the latch on her cage and waved to her friends. The window was cracked open a small bit so the three hams and Bijou had to push the window up until it gave way, making Bijou fly onto the outer sill, falling to Dexter's feet. He extended his paw and she thankfully caught hold of it. The group of Hams went to see stuff up in the park field after they got behind bijou's gate. Around noon it started to rain. The four ran it to the bushes where Maxwell and Bijou stumbled into the same bush.

( What well happen as the rain clears and the to Hams are stuck alone . . . ** :)) **)

Preview line for the next chapter: "I'm_ sorry for what I've caused for you and Sandy," Said Bijou saddened at the sight of her once crush._

_Maxwell leaned toward her and . . . ) _


	8. Two Hams Alone part: 2

_Around noon it started to rain._

_The four ran it to the bushes where Maxwell and Bijou stumbled into the same bush._

Bijou hit her head on a branch and passed out. She didn't wake up until about 2 and by that time, the rain had turned to snow and the end of November was nearing. When she woke, she spotted Maxwell writing something in the dirt. It was a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_ and Bijou knew him well enough to know he was bored when he wrote quotes.

" I wonder if Sandy and Dexter are okay. . . "

" They'll be fine. Sandy is strong and she can take care of him. " said Maxwell in his bored tone. Max was just finishing the part when Romeo goes to the balcony, when a rustle came from the side. Max jumped back and listened for another sound. In to the bush stumbled Penelope out of the cold. Her little feet were frozen and her eyes nearly frozen shut. Bijou stripped leaves and wrapped them around Penelope. When she saw no progress, Bijou wrapped her arms around the little cold ham in chance of warming her up. When Max saw what Bijou was doing, he did the same thing on the opposite side. Penelope was being squished from each side and slipped through the two ending up in Bijou and Max in sort of a hugging position. They quickly tore apart from each other and ended up on each side of the bush. Penelope was quickly well and the snow started to melt at a fast pace. When it was completely melted, the hams left the bush and Max could see sandy and Dex just a few feet ahead. Bijou shouted to Dexter, "Hey Dexie! " He looked back and waved at her and Sandy did the same.

N/A: I will not posted anymore chapters until i get 30 reviews so REVIEW because i got 34 hits for the last chapter and if you read you must review!


	9. Ham Ham Love

_When it was completely melted, the hams left the bush and Max could see sandy and Dex just a few feet ahead. Bijou shouted to Dexter, "Hey Dexie! " He looked back and waved at her and Sandy did the same._

* * *

The five hams when back to the clubhouse to return the cold and nearly frozen Penelope to her sister-like friend Pashmina. Pashmina was relived to have Penelope back in her arms and Stan was happy to see Pashmina smile once again. The sight of Stan and Pashmina, cradling Penelope as if they were a family brought back the thought of Hamtaro's dream girl and his confession to her. He left the clubhouse and walked on the snow, being as light as he was, to the waterfalls. The water was frozen in place at the top of the rocks and the ice glimmered as the light hit it. He was there in the memory of his beloved who he hadn't seen in months. And at that moment he saw her, the love of his life sitting on an ice-covered rock, as she loved to do in the winter. She saw his orange fur and knew it was Hamtaro. She loved to be near him and smiled as he walked towards her. Hamtaro could see her reddish-brown fur and he was instantly drown to her like the first day they met at the Ham party Laura took him to across town . . 

- - - Flash Back Start - - -

_Hamtaro was huddled in his carrier as Laura put it on a large table that seemed to have a fence around it. She opened the door to his carrier and left to mingle in the crowd. He stepped out and saw a lot of different hams that he didn't know. Brown to White, the hams came in all different colors, shapes, and sizes. They came from all over the world. Some from Alaska, some from Europe, and even a couple who came from Asia and still he couldn't find one the least bit interesting. He sat on top of a plastic castle and on the tower of a castle on the far end of the table was a blaze of red fur that popped into view. His eyes fixed on the red ham. He moved from the castle and serried serried to the tower where the the red-furred ham was seated. He spoke to her as she slid for the castle. Her eyes were bright brown like his and her fur was a beautiful shade of crimson. The light flickered off her eyes when she was happy and dulled when she felt sad, so he avoided her unhappiness for her own health . . . _

- - - Flash Back End - - -

Hamtaro started to run as she slid off the rock to meet him. He embraced her fur to his as he felt the love he had desired for so long flood over him like a giant wave. He then kissed her lips and felt the way two lovers do on their anniversary night. He held her in his arms and she felt safe with him next to her. The love he felt for her was in no comparison to the love that she return to him. They were truly in love and no one could change it.

" I love you Hamtaro . . ." she said, holding him closely.

" I love you too, Amanda "

Above a cliff was Bijou, watching Hamtaro hugging the girl-hamster and hating ever second.


	10. Ham Ham Gone Wild

" _I love you Hamtaro . . ." she said, holding him closely._

" _I love you too, Amanda"_

_Above a cliff was Bijou, watching Hamtaro hugging the girl-hamster and hating ever second._

She jumped off the edge, landing between him and his beloved Amanda. Her soft ham-ham eyes became cold and enraged with the sight of Hamtaro. She tackled him, making Amanda cry out for help as she tried to stop Bijou's fists for hitting him. Luckily, The others were out looking for them. It took Boss, Stan, Panda and Oxnard to restrain her and Pashmina helped Amanda with the knocked-out Hamtaro, covered in cuts and bruises. Back at the clubhouse, Amanda watched over Hamtaro as they locked Bijou in Boss' room. He laid on a pile of dry grass and everyone watch for any sign of life.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered open and heard the sighs of relief. He slowly stood with Amanda on his side and regained his memory of what happened. Hamtaro sat by a tree trying to think things through. Bijou started to tear through the wood of the door like a crazed lunatic. Her fur grew shaggy and her claws sharpened. She finally got through and ran seeking the blood of Hamtaro. If she couldn't have him no one would.

Gangster135: aliitle on the shortside but i promise the last chapter's going be of the hook. If you have and suggestions please fill free totell and if i'm feeling youridea it just mightget in the story! Peace!


	11. Final Chapter: Realization

_He slowly stood with Amanda on his side and regained his memory of what happened. Hamtaro sat by a tree trying to think things through. Bijou started to tear through the wood of the door like a lunatic. ._

The Finale

Amanda came and sat next to the vexed Hamtaro while he pondered his thoughts.

" I'm sorry if I caused you grief."

" No it's not you fault that some people don't like you."

" But I've caused so much trouble. I think I should go," she said as she started to rise. He grabbed her paw and asked, " Where will you go?"

She smiled and said, " Back to my cage on the other side of the city."

" Then I'll come with you."

" If you really want but don't you need to be with your friends?"

He stood and looked into her warm brown eyes, held her hands and said passionately,

" I don't need anyone else but you, Amanda."

She gave him a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you , Hamtaro."

Above them, in the frosted branches of the tree, Bijou eyes grew blood shot and her claws dug into the hard bark of the dead wood. She beard her teeth and her fur shagged.

On the ground, Maxwell and Dexter raced to tell Hamtaro of Bijou's escape. He and Amanda came into view on the small snowy hill. And Maxwell shouted, " Hamtaro!"

But it was too late; Bijou was already diving from the branch and aiming for Hamtaro.

"HAMTARO!" screamed Amanda as she saw Bijou coming down fast. She shoved Hamtaro out of the way and met Bijou at her falling point.

"Why are you doing this?" Amanda yelled as Bijou tried to get passed her to Hamtaro.

"To take revenge for my broken heart!" said Bijou in a crazed voice.

"Bijou, Don't do this! I know how you feel!" yelled Dexter from behind her.

"Dexter you well never know how I feel! Loving someone, knowing that they can never return that love!" said Bijou.

" I know what it's like, because **I LOVE YOU **and all you care about is Hamtaro!"

When she heard this, her eyes softened and started to cry. She now realized the pain her jealousy had caused him and all the ham-hams.

Epilogue: Well Hamtaro and Amanda got married after that and had a baby ham named Jimmy and moved to the sunflower patch at Laura's grandmother's house. Bijou and Dexter got married ,too, but are awaiting there baby. Jingle and Sandy never really had anything but a friendship and Sandy and Max ended up having some kids. As for Boss, Oxnard, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, and Stan, they all got eaten by a cat. No! I was just playing with you! lol, But really, they all when their separate ways after Hamtaro left.

The next chapter not going to be a real chapter, but it's going to be me and the ham-hams talking about this story and how they hated it or liked it.


	12. Ham Chat

My Ham-Ham Chat

This is me discussing the story with the hams about how they liked or hated being in it. What parts they liked the best and also about the new story that I might becoming out with in July. This will be a very interesting conversation . . .

Gangstergurl135: So wat did you guys thinkabout Ham Ham Betrayal?

Bijou: You made me acted like a hypocrite! I mean there's no way I would really kiss Max!

Sandy: And wat's wrong with kissing Maxwell, huh!

Bijou: Wat I meant to say was I would only kiss Hamtaro.

Pashmina: Well wat about your romance with Dexter?

Bijou: I said Hamtaro and only Hamtaro!

Dexter: Awe.

Boss: Awe.

Stan: Awe.

Sandy: Well my favorite part was in Chapter 3. That will totally happen, right Max?

Maxwell: well . . . . I . . . .

Stan: Well I would love Pashmina just like in the story.

Pashmina: Well we can forget about that . . .

Sandy: Well that part about me and Jingle was totally true.

Maxwell: What part!

Sandy: You know. The last part where it says we were just friends

Jingle: Yea. I was more into me and Penelope anyway.

Pashmina: YOU PERVERT! ( She started beating on him )

Gangstergurl135: But wat about the part about Amanda? I brought her in for Hamtaro, but did you guys think?

Bijou: She was a bitch.

Hamtaro: What do you mean? She was always nice to you.

Bijou: Sure, but if she really asked you to go with her, would you have gone?

Hamtaro: No comment.

Bijou: Oh now your gonna be like that well she was a bitch.

Sandy: I thought she was cool. The real Amanda was a nice person.

Stan: She was hot.

Oxnard: She gave me her cell number.

Stan: No fair, Ox. Share it with your good pal Stan.

Hamtaro: I wouldn't mined seeing her again.

Dexter: I wouldn't mined studying her anatomy.

Maxwell: I agree with you on that, Dexter.

Jingle: She could be my lead singer.

Bijou: What did I tell you. She's a bitch!

Sandy: As long as she stays away from Max, will have no problems.

Pashmina: I still think she's a sweet girl.

Gangstergurl135: What about that war between Maxwell and Jingle?

Jingle: There was no real anger between us. In real life were really good friends.

Maxwell: Yea.

Gangstergurl135: So how do you think it come out over all?

Everyone: I guess it was fine for your first story!

Gangstergurl135: I forgot to mention that if i get enough reviews for the last chapter, This story might be making a come back, but this time with fixed pairings, new characters, and more chapters, so if you want me to make it happen, all i need is support for you guys and all my reviewersand it could be up as soon as July.

Stan: So we get to see Amanda again?

Gangstergurl135: Yea.

Everyone( minus Bijou): Hell Yea! Review! Review like the wind!

Bijou: Not her again.

Gangstergurl135: Bijou, if i bring the story back, can you try not to over act?

Bijou: When did i ever over act?

Gangstergurl135: When you and Amanda fought in the end, you really hurt her! She needed a cast on her arm after you fell on top of her!

Bijou: Well that wasn't an accident, but i wouldn't try to kill her.

Hamtaro: You, try to kill Amanda? _Noooo_! You'd just make sure she didn't come back alive!

Bijou: Ok so i would, but that's only cuz she tried to take Hamtaro from me.

Gangstergurl135: Well Bijou please don't try to kill her cuz without her there's no story!

Bijou: Fine.

( Oxnard's cell rings )

Oxnard: Hello?

Oxnard: Oh, Hey! Let me put you on speaker!

( Oxnard puts the call on speaker )

Amanda ( from the phone): Hey guys!

Everyone( minus Bijou): Hey Amanda!

Gangstergurl135: Hey Amy. I wanted to ask you. What did you thing of the story?

Amanda: It was ok. You were probably just nervous being your first story, but it was

good.

Gangstergurl135: What was your favorite part?

Amanda: Probably the flashback to where me and Hamtaro met. It kind of got to me in a way. In fact we kind of really met like that. Across a crowded room. We actually met before this.

Bijou: You never mentioned that, Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: It must have slipt my mind. He he

Gangstergurl135: Well i did promise lemons and i'm sorry if one wasn't enough. If i come out with the new story, which one of you guys want to be in it?

Stan: Me!

Oxnard: Me!

Hamtaro: I wouldn't mind.

Amanda: Me either.

Bijou: Me, but not with Dexter.

Dexter: But were suppose to be married!

Pashmina: I don't care.

Cappy: Can I be older in this story?

Penelope: Me, too! Me, too!

Gangstergurl135: Yea. Everyone will be a little older cuz it's set like fifteen years in the future or wat ever the hamster equivalent is to that.

Cappy: Then I'll do it!

Penelope: Me, too!

Pashmina: No you won't!

Gangstergurl135: Well I'll need to do some planning. I might even change everyone into humans to make it easier on my self. What would you guys in about that?

Everyone: Awesome!

Gangstergurl135: Yea. That might work, but it will be tough and with all my other stories it gives me little time for playing around. Thank Jesus for giving us summer vacation!

* * *

Gangstergurl135: Now I'd like to thank all my reviews in order: 

**Wofenheim**

**Hanariko**

**Ringa Ham**

**Ham Kelly**

**Tsubaki Munegawa**

**Doragon no mizu**

**Cappyandpashy4ever**

**Super Idiot Girl**

**Brownstar**

**Fieldham-Rodon**

And **Don't have one** from MSN

Thanks for all your reviews for my first story and I hope you'll continue to following my work.

Thank You from Gangstergurl135


End file.
